


How to tell your gay crush you want to piss in a pull-up: A how-to-guide

by KinkyKoala



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Diapers, High School, M/M, Male Friendship, Omorashi, School, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala
Summary: (Self explanatory title but...)Sam's crush on his best friend Luke isn't helped by a few accidents on a school trip. Cut to a sleepover where his mind revisits the memories.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	How to tell your gay crush you want to piss in a pull-up: A how-to-guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a birthday present I wrote for myself that I thought some other kinky peeps might enjoy.

Sam and Luke have been best friends since Sam can remember, he's pretty sure their mums met at some club for pregnant women which means they've been kinda friends, or at least knew each other, since before they even had eyes. Sam doesn't like to dwell on that too much but the fact it's 3am and Luke's already fallen asleep, clearly under the misconception that any sleepover should involve sleeping, gives his brain too much independence. 

There's one memory that Sam's brain particularly loves to pick at about Sam and Luke during late night ponders. It's one that makes Sam red faced every time he even thinks about it and always makes his dick twitch in some Pavlovian response (because let's be honest why else would he be remembering things about his toned, gentle and God-chisled jawlined friend late at night other than to picture him with a lot less clothes than is publicly acceptable/ whatever the fuck this weird memory counts as and then proceed to get himself off ).

Back to the memory in question. God it hurts Sam to even think that out of all the things Luke's done to him, all the stupid shenanigans and locker room dick glances this is the thing that Sam can't get enough of.

The worst part is it's not as if Sam can talk to anyone about it because the memory is so fucked and how do you tell someone 'Hey so my best friend that I'm totally fucking gay for once held me while I pissed in a fucking child's pull up and I totally get off on that'!

Even that wouldn't be getting it all out though because he'd be missing out the part where this didn't happen when they were 5 or anything and Sam can write it off as it was just that Luke happens to be hugging him when he was struggling with potty training. No, Sam was 15. 15! Yet it was one of the most exhilarating thing he's ever done and he's desperate to do it again.

Once again his mind slavers over the memory.

Him and Luke were on some school trip. Some athletic thing where a mini bus of pupils who were singled out as some of the more athletic ones (which although Luke definitely fits into, Sam doesn't quite know how he qualified for) were driven to some sports facility.

The first room they were taken to was room full spin bikes which made Sam's legs ache in the memory of his mum dragging him to one of her spin classes 'just to get him off that flaming X-Box'. In reality she just wanted to prove to some bitchy women that she had a wonderful, well rounded sporty son which failed miserably when Sam almost threw up half way through because again he was certainly not as athletic as people kept pinning him as. He did feel bad though when his mum fussed over him and apologised far too much for pushing him hard.

Luckily for Sam, they were only being given a quick tour and there was no way the sports facility was letting them touch the actually expensive equipment. They were lead through a series of more rooms while the tour guide nattered on about 'state of the art' and 'top of the line'. Sam didn't really care he just wanted a day off school while messing around with Luke.

Soon enough the group was brought to a standstill on some multi-purpose courts where someone had set up tennis equipment inside the hall. The teacher told everyone something about behaving and to have fun. Everyone was bustling with that 'I'm getting bored, are we going to start now' energy and was completely ignoring the teacher as he motioned to the toilets and said something Sam couldn't be bothered to listen to when Luke was already wondering toward a court.

Quickly, Luke and Sam were playing a game of tennis. Sam could just about keep up enough to manage a few rallies but mostly Luke was going easy on him for the sake of not crushing Sam point wise.

As Sam ran back and forth, springing on his feet and rushing toward the ball he began to feel a little bit of a pull on his bladder, nothing major just nature's little 'keep your eye on it alarm' so Sam figured he could wait for lunch, which couldn't be long judging by the clock on the wall.

Unfortunately, for Sam as he realised later, that clock was broken and thus majorly wrong. Luck was on his side for the first hour and a half though because he was far too wrapped up in the long winded tangents Luke kept going on and laughing his ass off between serves at Luke's impressions of the tour guide to really realise lunch might be a little while away.

All luck runs dry though, and soon Sam was realising that his body was now on red alert for his bladder to empty into the nearest urinal and or his gym shorts. He checked the clock and realised it hadn't moved an inch and felt a little dip in his stomach as he realised he might have to waddle over to the nearest teacher and ask to excuse himself while hoping Luke wouldn't lay it on too thick with the ' widdle Wukey needs the potty'. (If only Sam had realised then that those teases were probably better than the 'does Wukey need his diapey-wipey?' that Sam imagines Luke wants to say nowadays.)

Now Sam is many things and among them would probably be easily embarrassed and a coward. Which is why instead of actually telling a teacher, who would have pointed him to the direction of a working block, he just said a quick "I need a piss" to Luke and headed off to where the teacher had motioned when talking about the bathroom earlier. 

Sam headed off to nearest toilet like a man on a mission (a mission to keep his pants dry because by now he was really feeling those Gatorades from the bus journey).

He almost did a fist pump when he finally found the toilet block. He didn't though because he has some dignity when alone (clearly not when it came to Luke though Sam thinks back regretfully). He was honestly just kind of proud of his no direction self for finding something first try.

However, his enjoyment was short lived when his bladder gave a warning pulse of 'I'm about to turn this dry floor into a slip hazard'. Sam clenched his thighs together and let out a small noise form the back of his throat, thank God no one was around in the deserted corridor to hear.

Yet again Sam was about to be very unthankful of whatever God had forsaken him though as he wandered into the boys toilets to find every urinal and cubicle with a big red out of order poster plastered on them. Sam could have wept, Hell his eyes were getting a bit misty from the constant pain and throbbing of his bladder.

At the sudden sound of a door opening Sam almost wet himself, in fact judging from how hot and wet his boxers just became he think he came far too close to. The spurt only made the pain worse though and Sam had to grip himself through his gym shorts to keep from soaking the floor. 

Needless to say him holding his dick through his gym shorts probably wasn't what Luke was expecting to walk in on. His shocked face was enough of a clue of that and he slowly trailed of what he was saying "Hey, bro weren't you listening these toilets are out of..." 

Sam tried to get the words out fast enough to say no this was not what it looks like but Luke's features quickly shifted from surprise to sympathy in a second.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you're seconds away from losing it." Luke said with an tone that made what should have been a joke more of an awkward statement.

Sam could barely grunt out a reply. He was close to losing it and he didn't think admitting it was going to help that in anyway. Luke could clearly see this was about to become a bro code never-mention-under-any-circumstance situation unless he could get Sam to a working toilet quick.

"Do you think you can make it to the toilets a little further down the corridor?" Luke asked urgency slipping into his voice and a pitch of desperation.

Sam shook his head, he didn't think he could move from his slightly hunched, vice grip on his dick stance unless he wanted to be wearing different trousers on the way back and carrying a bag of wet clothes as a cherry on top.

Luke's face turned slightly pained before turning to hesitancy as he took of his backpack and rummaged through.

Sam looked at him like he was a lunatic (and you would too) as Luke ransacked his bag before pulling out something that Sam couldn't quite make out from his hunched position. Which was working less and less as a dam against the flood as his bladder wailed in pain, sloshing and threatening to spurt more into his boxers (this time Sam thought it might go through to his shorts).

Luke crouched down and with a tender look normally reserved for after breakups, a friend mourning and pets dying gingerly pulled out a kid's pull up from behind his back.

"I normally have them for when I pick up my brother from nursery after school sometimes. I know it's ridiculous but it's worth a shot if it means you stop looking like someone shot you." Even the attempt at a joke comes out too hushed to be taken as funny and Sam just makes a pathetic whine which he wished Luke never had to hear in that situation.

Sam swears on his life if his brain had been working under a little less stress and his penis tip wasn't already growing wet he would have turned it down: said he wasn't a little kid, he could handle it. The truth was though he accepted that solution far too quickly for any high road to be sought.

He tried to unfold himself to take off his shorts but despite how easy the elastic waistband would be to pull down he can't stand any straighter than he already was. He tries but his body shudders and he sprays into his boxers. Thank God for dark coloured shorts but Luke must sense from the way he tenses that Sam isn't getting these short off without help.

He steps behind Sam and shimmies the shorts down to Sam's ankles. Each movement brushing his fingers against another part of Sam's skin which in any other circumstances would have Sam breathless and his cock twitching but in that moment it just slipped by as another sensation assaulting his body.

As soon as his shorts are down Luke takes a little intake of breath. The state of Sam's boxers suggests they aren't salvageable. They're glistening with moisture, sticking to his skin and Sam hopes Luke doesn't notice as his body tenses again and a few beads of urine well up on the front of them.

Luke doesn't hesitate after that, all too quickly Sam is standing butt naked as the cool air hits his wet skins. He hisses an intake of breath anouther wave of desperation hits him stronger than ever. Luke goes to lift Sam's leg in order for Sam to step into the pull up but Sam winces as his knee hits just shy of his bladder and causes a shock to his nervous system. Luke looks up to Sam's face and takes an executive decision.

He tears the strips at the side of the pull up causing it be more of a diaper pad than anything you can wear. He tries to get Sam to hold it in place but Sam honest to God whimpers at Luke with tears in his eyes. He can barely pry his hands away quick enough before Luke is placing the padding there himself and holding it in place with his hands from behind Sam.

Luke pushes his body a little into Sam's back in order to keep the back of the pad secure just in time for Sam all but slump on him with what Sam thinks probably sounded like a moan.

Sam let loose into the padding and it was almost euphoric the pain went away and his legs trembled with the relief of letting go. His head lolled onto Luke's shoulder which Sam thinks was the worst idea in the world because as Luke strengthens his grip on the now sagging and expanded padding Sam lets out a keen that couldn't really have been interpreted in anyway but sexual. It wasn't on purpose but he was experiencing the most pleasure he's ever felt and his best friend and long term crush squeezes his dick through warm wetness of the padding. He's only human and he swears if his body weren't jelly he probably would have ended up abandoning morals and grinding into that soft heat as Luke gripped him.

Soon enough Sam's stream came to the end and Luke took the padding away. Sam likes to think he didn't look as sad as he felt that the moment was over, which was stupid because Luke was probably embarrassed and eager to move on and ignore the fact it ever happened.

Sam attempted to wash himself to the best of his abilities with water and toilet paper as Luke put the pad into what Sam assumes is a nappy bag (he knows for definite that's what it is now after researching a bit too much about nappies after this) and throws it into a bin in the corner.

Luke washes his hands as Sam attempts to redress into shorts without feeling naked without his boxers. Luke hands him anouther nappy bag for those which is then tucked deep into Luke's backpack and then they're leaving the bathroom.

Sam doesn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who you just shared the most emotional and physically exhausting piss of your life. 

Apparently Luke did though and apparently you say:  
"Well that was fucking weird, how about we ignore that and go eat the six KitKats my mum thought was necessary to keep our energy up, despite the fact she knows we were always going to slack off."

Honestly Sam thinks that's probably the best thing he'd get heard. Mainly because it meant they could move on like normal.

Except they obviously didn't (except the two months it took for Sam to confess to Luke after that was still excruciatingly straight) otherwise Sam wouldn't be watching Luke asleep about 2 hours after he'd dirty talked Sam while Sam practiced his deep throating technique.

Doesn't change the fact that Sam doesn't know how to tell Luke he'd love to wear a diaper while they do that but maybe Sam's okay with it being a down low kink for now. At least as long as Luke doesn't keep teasing him about it like he has recently for no reason because that's just tempting fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my purely for personal enjoyment fic but if not what are you still doing here? Away, shoo!


End file.
